


late discovery

by fouri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouri/pseuds/fouri
Summary: Tobio realizes things.





	late discovery

It's his first match after Oikawa-san graduates. He won't be there waiting at the end to race him. 

Tobio tries to focus but even nationals don't satisfy him without watching the elegance of his upperclassman on court. There's always emptiness when he isn't there, always emptiness in him Oikawa-san creates, he's missing him when he isn't supposed to but he can't really help it, can he? He's always been there for him to reach, charming him in every way and now he's gone. Tobio wants to follow him but he knows he's not even supposed to ask where he went, it's none of his business anymore. What will he even say? What is going to be his excuse?

When they win, he wants to tell him that, share his happiness, call him and say that he's won but won't it feel like bragging? Pouring salt into a wound? That's where he is weak and Tobio doesn't want to be careless. He won't hurt him to get his approval, or to hear his voice.

He finally put a name to the feeling he's had for Oikawa-san. It took him a long time but he's progressing, he's aware of it, he's not gonna ruin that by being impatient.

He's gonna be there to catch him in two years. And when he does, he's going to let him know.

 

 

 


End file.
